


Story of His Life

by FandumbGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of what happened between Mycroft and Moriarty during his interrogations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [123ery](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=123ery).



> This was a present for 123ery for being my 200th follower on Tumblr.

The room was sterile. Nothing adorning the walls and nothing decorating the room, just a table set in the center and two relatively comfortable chairs, one on each side of the table. 

There was a man sitting in one of the chairs with a black brolly hanging off the edge of the table. He checked his watch before sighing and shifted to a more comfortable spot in the seat.

He did not necessarily want to be here, but he was the only one that could make the prisoner talk, the only one that could get him to open up. And all it cost was a few insignificant stories about his brother.

Finally the man he’d been waiting for shuffled in. Mycroft could respect that even in chains and prisoner’s garb, Moriarty still walked with the poise of a man in a £3000 suit. 

When Moriarty took the seat across from him, Mycroft did not wait to make pleasantries before launching into his story. He was on a tight schedule that day and Moriarty had already come in late.

“When we were children, Sherlock was obsessed with fairy tales. He was only about five or six, but it was the only way Nanny could get him to calm down enough to go to bed.”

Moriarty scooted back into the seat, eager to hear more about the enigmatic Sherlock Holmes.

“The obsession seemed to had been triggered by the death of our father. Before then he only had a passing interest in them, but he must have remembered Sleeping Beauty or some such where one of the character’s came back to life and hoped that the same could be done for Father.

“Every night he would need to be read some sort of nonsense like Snow White or The Little Match Girl. The only one he refused to listen to was Hansel and Gretel, because the father in the story abandoned the children and Sherlock did not like the idea of Father having abandon him on purpose.”

Mycroft droned on for another hour or so before a beeping noise started from his phone. Time was up and Mycroft got up to leave. After he was gone he knew Moriarty would answer whatever questions his jailers had for him for exactly fifteen minutes before shutting down again. No one knew how Moriarty could tell when exactly fifteen minutes had passed, but always on the mark he would stop, even mid sentence.

Although it was frustrating for Mycroft to deal with this, but he didn’t think that the trade off seemed too bad; a few useless stories that Sherlock had no doubt deleted long before now to a madman in exchange for his cooperation. It wasn’t like a stupid story about Sherlock and fairy tales would ever hurt him.


End file.
